smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi TAS
Bio-History He is the main protagonist of Super Smash TAS. He is the title character and is the wimpiest of the group. However, he is easily the strongest of the group. He and his brother, Mario has had some duo fights but they are rare. Powers/Abilities Special Moves Fireball '''Fireball'''s are small [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Projectile projectiles] launched by [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Mario Mario] and [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi Luigi] as their [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Standard_Special_Move Standard Special Moves]. Each travels a short distance, causing minor damage and [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Flinch flinching] common to fire-based attacks. The ball's trajectory changes according to the stage's surface angle upon contact, though with different results for each character. Mario's ability to shoot fireballs provides the design justification for his other [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Fire fire]-based moves in the Smash series. Fireballs were initially larger in [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros. SSB], decreasing in size with [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Melee Melee] & [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Brawl]. As with all standard specials, [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_%28SSBB%29 Kirby] can also use Fireball after [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Inhale inhaling] either brother. Luigi's green fireballs travel in a straight line and are unaffected by gravity (matching his [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Floaty floaty] motif) and drift around in a circle, rather than rolling like Mario's. Also, despite the fact Luigi's fireballs are green, they still make red-orange burn animations upon impact. They can be easily [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Spam spammed], and can be fired at a slightly faster pace than Mario's, especially in the [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Negative_Zone Negative Zone] (Luigi's final smash). When firing at stage elements, the projectile's path will change based on the contact angle. As such, the move is more useful when used toward upward slopes, continuing on to foes. The move is more difficult to use on downward slopes, passing over enemies. Fireball [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Approach approach] is perhaps more difficult than with Mario, as the attack does not fall when used in the air. In general, Luigi's special attack is contextually less useful than Mario's, as it only travels in only one direction (forward), where Mario's move in two (forward, and downward). It also travels less distance. Luigi's fireballs deal slightly more damage than Mario's. Green Missile The '''Green Missile''' is [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi Luigi]'s [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Side_Special_Move Side Special Move] in ''[http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee]'' and ''[http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl]''. It can be charged for about three seconds, and once let go, Luigi is launched sideways like a rocket, the disance and damage being based on how long he charged. The move also has a 1 out of 8 (12.5%) chance to be a "misfire", that acts like if it was fully charged, but more powerful. It's not always beneficial, however. One possibility is Luigi charging the Green Missile and aiming at an opponent. He fires, but the misfire activates and the opponent dodges. This can very often prove hard to get back onto the stage for recovery. It also leaves the Luigi exposed to [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Edgeguarding edgeguarding]. In Melee, the spontaneous misfire fires Luigi extremely far. This has been toned down in Brawl, lowering the chance of a misfire SD. For some reason, computer-controlled Luigis in Melee will ''always'' use Green Missile to recover, instead of [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Jump_Punch Super Jump Punch]. This may be related to the fact that Luigi's Super Jump Punch is completely vertical, with no horizontal movement, but the computer-controlled Luigis will even use Green Missile when directly below a ledge. In ''Brawl'', lower level CPU Luigis will always use the Super Jump Punch to recover (since it can gain more horizontal distance in Brawl), but the higher level CPUs will use Green Missile to recover from far away and combine it with their double jump and Super Jump Punch. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' allows Luigi to hold this move at full charge indefinitely, and if a partially charged one hits a wall, occasionally, Luigi will get stuck for a brief moment and have to pull himself free. Also, he makes a spring noise as his body bobs up and down. Something not very well known about Luigi's Green Missile in ''Brawl'' is that it gives Luigi a slight vertical boost if used right after a jump. It's unknown why this occurs, but it could have something to do with Luigi's [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Falling_speed falling speed], which is normally slow. If this trick is used when Luigi is [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Box metal] or is wearing a [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Bunny_Hood Bunny Hood] (both of which increase a character's falling speed), that boost will be much higher. Super Jump Punch The '''Super Jump Punch''' is a [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Third_jump third jump] that [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Mario Mario] and [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi Luigi] can perform in all three titles. [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Mario Dr. Mario] also shares this move with them in ''[http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Melee Melee]''. It is executed by pressing B while holding the control stick upwards; thus, it is their [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Up_B up B] attack. When performed by either of the "Marios," they jump up diagonally with more vertical range than horizontal; if the attack strikes an enemy during the jump, [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Coins coins] fly out of the enemy, and the foe receives multiple hits for up to about 12% damage. The last hit of the attack deals a little knockback, but it can [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Star_KO Star KO] opponents if used near the upper blast line (especially in Brawl). Luigi's Super Jump Punch only deals 1 point of damage, and only makes a character flinch very slightly. However, if the attack's [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Sweet_spot_%28hitbox%29 sweet spot] hits a character, it becomes a powerful Fire Jump Punch which deals around 25% damage with high knockback and can KO an opponent at 70% damage or higher. Luigi can turn around after the initial hitbox, however, its usefulness is questionable. In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'', Luigi's attack sends him vertically without any horizontal range, forcing him to rely on his [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Missile Green Missile] for recovery. In Brawl, Luigi becomes [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Helpless Helpless] after a Super Jump Punch, turning upside down at the peak of his jump. This allows for more horizontal movement after the move but has more landing lag compared to his Melee Super Jump Punch. The Fire Jump Punch if used in the air is slightly weaker than if used on the ground (20% rather then 25%). It is possible to combo with it by [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Small_jump small jumping], performing an n-air, and then using a sweetspotted punch at percentages around 40% with many characters. The Fire Jump Punch is often nicknamed [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Shoryuken#User Shoryuken] due to its resemblance to the Shoryukeun attack from the Street Fighter games, involving a fast uppercut with good range usually to counter aerial assaults. It makes a distinctive "KREEEEEENG" sound when landed successfully. It is often used in conjunction with [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Negative_Zone Negative Zone] if players are dizzy, taunting, or asleep. Luigi Cyclone '''Luigi Cyclone''' is [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Luigi Luigi]'s [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Down_Special_Move Down Special Move]. It is similar to the [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Tornado Mario Tornado]. The attack makes Luigi spin around wildly. It can be used as a vertical recovery move by [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Button_mash button-mashing] the B button, though this works best after a jump because the move carries Luigi's momentum with it. The move is very hard to use in other situations, as it requires pressing the special move button very quickly, which in SSB64 in Melee is nearly impossible to do. In Brawl, however, this is much easier due to the game being slower. It is a multi-hit attack since ''SSBM''. In ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'', the Luigi Cyclone can travel across the stage quickly, has more hits than Melee, less power, and is very good at gimping certain characters. The vertical recovery distance is now much easier to perform than its ''[http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee]'' counterpart. It has less vertical distance than Smash 64 but has the most horizontal distance of all 3 games. Also, the Up B has better horizontal distance allowing Luigi to recover much easier than any other smash game. The Brawl cyclone is also one of the better moves Luigi has to approach and bait. There are a few main techniques using the Cyclone in Brawl. Negative Zone